


Bruised

by freckledstars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Short One Shot, boxing!au, hurt!character, mb a lil ooc, unsure if ill make this a 2 parter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledstars/pseuds/freckledstars
Summary: Bokuto sneaks out at night, comes home bruised and hurt. Akaashi hates seeing him injured and lying to him.





	

The front door slid closed slowly and silently, the lock being flicked on once more. It was a quiet _click_ that Bokuto was thankful for. He slipped off his shoes gradually and left them at the door to attempt to not make each step into the tranquil house loud. The noise of his socked feet after each step was a silent _pad_ noise that was taken leisurely. 

 

Such man with his black hoodie up and a pair of black sweats could've been mistaken as a theif, but Bokuto was only was taking precautions as he entered his own apartment.

 

The living room light flicked on so suddenly, Bokuto jumped from his place, his throat tightening. He would have yelped, but his mind was still set on being silent. A very angry and disappointed looking Akaashi sat in the middle of the loveseat of their living room. His were legs crossed impatiently, eyebrows were furrowed into a menacing glare that Bokuto had already figured out he was in trouble. Akaashi turned off his phone next to him and folded his arms adjustedly. 

 

Bokuto adjusted his hood to shadow his face furthermore, as well as pulling up the collar to cover the lower part of his face.

 

"H-hey, Keiji-baby, I'm home." Bokuto said in an innocent voice, slightly stuttering. He gave a smile though his eyes yelled that he felt guilty.

 

"Hello Koutarou, may I ask why you're up so late? It's nearly 3 AM."Akaashi asked in a sweet but bitter tone, passively aggressive almost. 

 

"I, uh, went out for a jog after work?" Bokuto replied. It sounded more like a question than an answer. He was always the worst in lying, each never fooling anyone.

 

Akaashi raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side. "A jog? I trust you enough for you not to be lying to me, so I won't question it any further." he said as he stood from his seat. The response was something Bokuto entirely did not expect, as soon as he heard it, he felt a huge pang of guilt for lying.

 

Akaashi walked towards his way, turning the kitchen light on behind Bokuto and shutting off the living room one. "Keiji, wait." Bokuto's voice trailed off. He slightly pulled at the back of his boyfriend's PJ shirt.

 

"Yes, Kou?" Akaashi said warmly.

 

"I lied, I went boxing, and I, didn't want you to worry for me." He said in a troubled tone. He fumbled with his fingers nervously.

 

Worry was a key word for Akaashi, taking off Bokuto's hood and pulling him closer to the kitchen light to be able to see his face better. Akaashi nearly felt his stomach drop as he saw his boyfriend's upset face.

 

He had a black eye, sunken and dark, along with a busted lip, a bandaid lazily spread across a puffed cheek, and a few bruises scattered at his temple and along his jaw.

 

Bokuto's line of sight was still down to the floor, a small frown prominent on his face. Akaashi grabbed his face lightly, though it made Bokuto quietly wince, he directed his eyes up to Akaashi's.

 

Upon seeing Akaashi's concerned eyes, Bokuto's repent doubled. Tears brimmed his eyes since he knew that it was his fault that his boyfriend felt so upset.

 

His face slowly crumbled as he started to lightly cry. He buried his head into his hands and cried into them, but was pulled into a hug. His arms weakly wrapped around Akaashi's waist as he cried into his shoulder, Akaashi waiting patiently for him with caresses to his back.

 

After a few moments, Bokuto pulled back, wiping one eye and carefully cleaning the other. Akaashi grabbed his chin with his index and thumb, guiding his face so he could get a better look at his injuries.

 

"You always come home bruised and beat up." Akaashi said in a whisper. "You know I love you, so please stop doing this to yourself."

 

"I'm doing it for us, Keiji!" Bokuto cried, voice still shaking, "We've barely slipped past paying our rent for these last few months. I love you and I want to have enough money to buy you things you deserve."

 

Akaashi's heart cracked at Bokuto's confession. He had been aware of his sneakings into the ring called 'Great Owl' that was some streets from Bokuto's work. 

"Sometimes I think it's my fault that we're in a bad place with money." Bokuto continued admitting. "I proposed too soon now that we're in college." 

"But do you regret it?" Akaashi asked quietly. His fingers now fumbled with the hem of his own shirt as he waited for the answer nervously. 

"Of course not." Bokuto chuckled at the silly question. "I would never. Whenever I go boxing, it's better for both of us. It's for you to continue your studies, I don't mind getting my hands dirty to make us happier." 

Akaashi sighed, "It would make me happier if you weren't getting hurt." Tiredness tugging his eyes to close reminded him it was so late at night. "We can continue this tomorrow. I'm exhausted and I want to get you to sleep, you've been up since early in the morning." 

Bokuto nodded, pulling Akaashi's hand to lead him into their bedroom. He felt relieved he wouldn't have to lie to his husband anymore about sneaking to the ring anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> soo idk if u guys would want a short cont of this?? pls comment if u do!!! it'll be sm kind of epilogue of wht happened mayb?


End file.
